1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition and a method for forming patterns by using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition for forming colorfully fine patterns on metal circuits, wherein such patterns are not decolored after being etched, thereby beneficially blocking the reflected light of the metal circuits during a manufacturing process of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device or a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Depending upon the microminiaturization of various electronic products in daily life, the demand for high resolution in various smart phones, slim TVs and microprocessors with high-performance is increased gradually, so that a more accurate representation of the light lithography process is required to form patterns with finer line width.
For the aforementioned purposes, a positive photosensitive resin composition disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. H11-143067 includes a novolac resin, a dye for absorbing ultraviolet light, a photoacid generator and a bridging agent catalyzed by acids. During synthesis of the novolac resin in this Japanese Patent Laid-open publication, a deuterium (D)-substituted dimethyl sulfoxide solution is used, to improve the photosensiblity and chemical resistance of the positive photosensitive resin composition.
However, in the prior art, after the metal circuits are etched, it is often found problems that the photoresist patterns adhered on the metal circuits are decolored easily or insufficient to light shielding rate, which cause that the photoresist layer cannot block the reflected light of the metal circuits. Particularly, in a process of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device or a touch panel, if the photoresist patterns are decolored easily or insufficient to light shielding rate, the photoresist layer cannot block the reflected light of the metal circuits, thereby reducing the resolution of the subsequent lithography process. Therefore, it is important how to prevent the etched patterns formed by the positive photosensitive resin composition from being decolored.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a positive photosensitive resin composition material for forming patterns that are not decolored after being etched, so as to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art.